Be my valentine
by Nanusha
Summary: empieza con capitulos cortos pero se van alargando. RHr HG. Pre HBP, no spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione no podía dormir. Las imágenes del día volaban en su cabeza tan rápido como flashes. No podía dejar de pensar, lo que había pasado hoy le había dado una nueva perspectiva sobre todo. No podia dejar de pensar en alguien, en cierto pelirrojo que había conocido desde sus 11 años, pero que recién ahora realmente creía conocer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ese día, Hermione había entrado casualmente al vestuario de los jugadores de Quidditch para hablar con Ginny, pero cuando entró vio a Ron. Aparentemente, estaba saliendo de las duchas, porque sólo una toalla cubría desde su cadera hasta sus rodillas. La mente de Hermione se quedó en blanco unos segundos y sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo rápidamente, como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Su mente reaccionó como un golpe y le ordenó "contrólate, contrólate!". En un instante, Hermione se dió vuelta como un rayo y se cubrió los ojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Perdóname, Ron, perdón, no debería haber entrado así, de verdad...- se disculpó, todavía cubriéndose los ojos

Ron, quien todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, estaba quieto.. congelado. Su cara se había vuelto de un rojo intenso y sus orejas parecían estar ardiendo.

- Sólo venía a buscar a Ginny, pero creo que la esperaré afuera.- dijo Hermione todavía tapándose los ojos con una mano y tanteando la puerta con otra, finalmente la encontró, la abrió lo más rápido posible y salió apresuradamente hacia el pasillo

Cerró la puerta con un golpe fuerte. Apoyó su espalda contra la pared de piedra y se dejo caer hasta sentarse en el piso. En su cabeza apareció la imagen que acababa de presenciar y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. Enseguida volvió a la realidad y pensó: "¿Qué me pasa? ¡Es ron! El irresponsable Ron de siempre. Bueno, no el de siempre, digamos que últimamente ha crecido y ya no es más un niño como lo era... tiene 17 años, se está convirtiendo en un hombre... uno muy apuesto..--" Hermione paró en seco. Sus pensamientos sólo derivaban a dos cosas: escenas no aptas para menores o... estaba enamorandose de él.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza como si los pensamientos fueran a salirse por fuerza centrífuga. Tratando de terminar con el tema, se trató de convencer a sí misma diciendo que eran sólo las hormonas, nada que ver con el amor, pero no era muy convincente.

En ese momento salió Ginny del vestuario con una sonrisa pícara en su boca.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? - perguntó ayudando a Hermione a levantarse.

- Eh, nada. ¿Por qué preguntas? - mintió tratando de parecer preocupada

- Porque anda como zombie, tuve que pegarle un par de cachetadas para que reaccione.

- Jaja, no, la verdad no sé lo que le pasa. - mintió otra vez, esta vez con una sonrisa.

- No tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que lo viste semi-desnudo... ¿O si? - dijo mirando de reojo a Hermione y evaluando su reacción.

- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendida - ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- En los vestuarios la voz retumba. - dijo Ginny como si fuera muy obvio.

- Oh, bueno, pero fue un accidente, no quise..--

- Accidente. ¡Sí, claro! Fue un accidente muy bueno, ¿No?

- ¡Sí! Eh, digo, no, fue completamente vergonzoso.

- Como digas...- dijo, convencida de que Hermione no lo admitiría de una vez por todas y cambió de tema - ¿Terminaste la tarea que estabas haciendo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hermione no le importaba lo que pensara Ginny, no estaba enamorada de Ron... ¿O si?  
Su mente confundida repasaba momentos junto a él, momentos en los que sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente y los dos se miraban y desviaban la mirada incómodos. O momentos en que se quedaba mirándolo mientras hacia la tarea (muy escasos en realidad).

Se dio vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos, dejando sus temas amorosos para otro día.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron no podía dormir. Estaba acostado en su cama sobre su espalda, y su mente parecía tener dos velocidades, parecía estar dividida en dos. Por una parte, los pensamientos corrían rápidamente, pasaban como una película avanzándose. (Por supuesto, él no sabe qué son las películas ni que se pueden avanzar) Y por la otra parte había un sentimiento atascado, el amor que le tenía a Hermione y no podía expresar. "¿Amor? ¿Quién habló de amor? Yo..-- ¡A mi no me gusta Hermione! Es mi amiga.. nada mas." Pero él bien sabía que no era así.

Ya varias veces Harry trató de que lo admitiera, pero él estaba muy convencido de que no estaba enamorado. Por fuera estaba convencido, por dentro se moría de ganas de tenerla en frente, por arte de magia sacar el coraje de adentro y expresar todo lo que sentía. Tenía miedo, el miedo normal a ser rechazado y una montaña de inseguridad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la práctica de Quidditch de ese día, Ron fue al vestuario a ducharse como siempre. Al salir de las duchas, cubierto sólo de la cadera a las rodillas por una toalla, se encontró con Hermione. Se quedó congelado, totalmente inmutable. La vio a Hermione reaccionar, pedir disculpas una y otra vez y salir tan rápido como podía. Ron, en cambio, no podía reaccionar. Se quedó un momento mirando el lugar donde había estado Hermione segundos atrás y luego los pensamientos empezaron a fluir, lentamente. "Su cara...-- Se fue lo más rápido que pudo-- Le doy asco, sí, tiene vergüenza ajena de mí" Pensaba dolorosamente mientras se dirigía a vestirse, pero todavia no podía mover los ojos, lo único que podía mover eran sus pies.

Vio a Ginny pasar cerca suyo y parar en cuanto vio su cara. Le hacía señas para ver si estaba vivo, le chasqueaba los dedos cerca de los ojos, pero nada. Finalmente le pegó un par de cachetadas hasta que parpadeó fuertemente y volvió en sí.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - dijo Ron ofendido

- Parecías un zombie, tenía que hacer algo...- dijo Ginny, quien parecía totalmente entretenida por la situación.

- ¡No me parece gracioso! Ahora vete que me quiero vestir.

- Era por tu propio bien..- lanzó una risita y se dirigió a la puerta - Nos vemos, hermanito.

- Si, si, vete ya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Era como él pensaba? Su cabeza le dolía de tanto pensar una y otra y otra vez lo sucedido. Su panza le gruñó, no había ido a cenar por verguenza a encontrar a Hermione allí. Lo ignoró, por más que sea raro en él saltear comidas, la verguenza pudo con él. Con desesperanza, hambre y dolor se dio vuelta en su cama y trató de olvidar todo cerrando los ojos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione se levantó de su cama, sin poder dormir. Necesitaba despejar su cabeza, liberarse de los pensamientos. Corrió su cortina aterciopelada e ignorando los ronquidos de Lavender, salió de su habitación y se fue a sentar a su silla preferida en la sala común. El fuego no se había extinguido del todo, ya que sólo hacía una hora que habían ido todos a dormir. Miro al débil fuego. ¿Qué sería de su relación con Ron? Tenían hasta ahora una hermosa amistad, peleaban todos los días por cosas insignificantes, pero al fin y al cabo esas peleas no eran nada.

-----

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama molesto por no poder dormir ("Ron, ya quédate quieto!"), se levantó de su cama, decidido a ir a buscar comida a la cocina. Se dirigió a la puerta, luego bajó la escalera, pero cuando llegó abajo vio algo que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco: Hermione estaba ahí. Estaba ahí, a pocos metros de él, pensativa, con esa expresión que a él tanto le gustaba de ella. Se quedó donde estaba, quieto, ya que no había hecho ningún ruido hasta ahora ella no lo había visto y no quería que lo viera.

Luego de un largo rato, ella se levantó y se dio vuelta para dirigirse a su escalera. Ron no sabía qué hacer, dónde meterse o qué decir si lo veía. Pero era demasiado tarde, ella ya lo había visto. Se quedó donde estaba, se sorprendió de verlo.

- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? - Pregunto ella, tratando de hacer un poco de conversación.

- No, no puedo.. - dijo él, con un toque de temblor en la voz.

- Me imagino

- ¿Qué?

- Que me lo imaginaba, porque hoy no fuiste a cenar.

- Oh, si, eso - recordó él agarrándose el estómago como tratando de callarlo

- ¿Vas a buscar comida?

- Planeaba hacerlo, sí

- Bueno, si queres te acompaño - dijo, sin pensar en lo que decía.

- Ehh.. bueno, vamos

Salieron los dos por el retrato y se fueron hacia la cocina. El camino hacia allí parecia durar una eternidad.

- Perdon por-- Empezó a decir Hermione

- Y..-- dijo Ron al mismo tiempo

- ¿Qué querías decir? - dijo ella, un poco incómoda

- Nada. ¿Que querías decir tú? - dijo él, sintiendo como ardían sus orejas de los nervios.

- Tampoco, nada, nada importante.

- Pero decilo, dale.

- No, en serio, no era nada

- ¡No me dejes con la intriga de saber qué me querías decir!

- Ah... bueno, sólo queria pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy

- ¿Hoy? Ah, sí, eso.

- Pero en realidad lo siento, reaccioné muy mal y--

- No, no tienes que disculparte, está todo bien - dijo él aliviado de saber que ella no pretendía reaccionar así.

- No debí haber entrado, debí haberme dado cuenta...

- Basta Mione, ya acepté tus disculpas, realmente ya pasó. Déjalo atras.

- Bueno, mejor. Me sentía mal por todo eso y-- empezó, tratando de comenzar otra ronda de disculpas, pero pensó que era mejor seguir con otro tema - Consideralo olvidado.

- ¡Llegamos! - dijo Ron, dejando notar que su estómago estaba feliz porque al fin comería.

Sorpresivamente, los elfos estaban despiertos, y les entregaron cuanta comida les entró en los brazos. Hermione les comenzo a hablar a los elfos sobre la libertad, y lo bueno que sería si se independizaran, pero eso sólo parecía espantarlos. Después de que Ron la sacara a rastras de la cocina, volvieron a la sala común hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al llegar a la sala común, se sentaron alrededor de una mesa y comenzaron a comer.

- Wow, que apetito tenes, Hermione - dijo Ron sorprendido

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque hace un par de horas que fuiste a la cena, y ahora estas comiendo esto..

- No, yo no cené

- ¿Por qué?

- Supongo que no tenía hambre, pero ahora sí.

Luego de eso se extendió un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

- ¿Qué onda con Harry? - Ron tenía que sacarse la duda.(N/A: perdon x usar una expresión así, no sabia como escribirlo xD)

- ¿Perdón?

- Después del año pasado--

- El año pasado no fue nada, estábamos-- bueno... no éramos conscientes de nuestros actos en ese momento

- Entonces... entre tú y él...

- Absolutamente nada, lo considero como un hermano, pero nada más.

- Ah, bien, bien, muy bien...- dijo felizmente Ron, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Hermione no escuche. Le alegraba mucho haber aclarado eso.

- ¿Qué es esa felicidad repentina?

- ¿Felicidad repentina? ¡Yo siempre soy feliz!

Ron estaba feliz, Hermione no tenia pretendientes a la vista y él no tenía competencia. A su vez, Hermione estaba feliz también, le encantaba pasar tiempo a solas con Ron.

Luego de comer, se sentaron en un sillón frente al fuego extinguido. Era tarde, los dos tenían sueño pero no querían irse a la cama, disfrutaban tanto estar solo los dos que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooolaa!**

**weno gemte.. pomgamze las pilas i escriban reviews o no subo mas capitulos P**

**creo q la proxima vez q suba va a ser en 3 o 4 dias.. no se...**

**grax a mi sisa Aome por los RR i a Maruz por intentarlo pero no poder P**

**escriban reviews, no sean...!**

**aioz!**

** Nanusha !**

_**4to capítulo**_

Ron se despertó esa mañana con las primeras luces del día. En el momento que abrió los ojos y la vio a Hermione durmiendo tan plácidamente con su cabeza sobre su estómago, su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y los recuerdos de la noche anterior invadieron su cabeza.

_**Flashback**_

Estaban los dos sentados en un sillón, bastante cerca uno del otro. Varias veces sus ojos habían chocado, al principio desviaban la mirada lo más rápido posible, pero luego de varias veces sus ojos no se querían despegar. Se quedaban mirándose en silencio, y aunque hubiera habido una explosión en algún lugar cerca de allí, no se habrían movido.

- ..en fin, no pensé que pasaría.- mientras Hermione terminaba de decir estas palabras, se sumergió en un gran bostezo.

- Herms, deberías ir a dormir, sino mañana-- Ron se quedó inmóvil. La cabeza de Hermione estaba descansando sobre su hombro. Parecía estar profundamente dormida. Ron, sin moverse demasiado de donde estaba, agarró la manta que se encontraba al lado suyo y la cubrió. Luego de contemplarla en silencio, tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, la apoyó en el respaldo del sillón y cerró los ojos.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Ron se percató de la hora que era, debía despertarla antes que alguien los viera.

-Herms, despierta, Herms...- dijo él, completamente contra su voluntad, ya que adoraba verla tan tranquila. Hermione parpadeó muchas veces y luego estiró brazos y piernas, pero antes de preguntar que hora era, se dio cuenta dónde estaba, y con quién.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella sonrojada.

-Las siete...

-Oh, ¡Falta poco para el desayuno!- Hermione corrió hacia las escaleras sin decir más palabras. Ron pensó para sí "No ha cambiado..."

-----

Esa noche, durante la cena, Ron se sentía incómodo. Lavender, por alguna razón que él desconocía, le echaba miradas raras todo el tiempo y cuando él la miraba ella sonreía y se sonrojaba.

Al salir de la cena se dirigieron todos a la sala común. Ron estaba dirigiéndose hacia los sillones junto a sus dos amigos, pero de repente sintió que su brazo era agarrado y su cuerpo era tirado hacia atrás.

- Hola, Ronnie- dijo Lavender empujándolo contra la pared.

- Eh.. hola, Lavender- respondió el pelirrojo nervioso

La chica tenía una mirada pícara en sus ojos y una sonrisa peligrosa que hacía que Ron se sintiera incómodo y más incómodo se sentía estando acorralado en la pared.

- ¿Sabes qué? Últimamente he sentido... cosas extrañas cuando estoy cerca tuyo...- dijo casi en un susurro, intercalando miradas a su boca y a sus ojos y acercándose peligrosamente- quisiera comprobar que lo que siento - en cuanto terminó de decir estas palabras, sumergió a Ron en un profundo e involuntario beso que parecía no terminar. Ron intentaba pararla, pero ella lo sostenía fuertemente como para que él no se mueva.

Hermione había buscado a su amigo entre la multitud de Gryffindors que llegaban de la cena, ya que segundos atrás lo habia perdido. Lo encontró cerca de la escalera que dirigía a su cuarto, contra la pared.. besándose con Lavender.

- ¿...Ron? - dijo ella casi sin voz. Sintió como su vista se nublaba, su garganta comenzó a doler fuertemente y un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Intentaba no llorar, no en frente de él. Estaba en una lucha muy pareja entre el llanto y su voluntad, pero el llanto parecía ganar porque las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir rápidamente.

Cuando finalmente Lavender decidió dejar libre al pelirrojo, éste levantó su mirada y al notar la prescencia de la castaña un frío intenso recorrió su cuerpo. La vió llorar, ¿era por su culpa? se sentía terriblemente mal. Estaba generando una gran cantidad de odio hacia Lavender, pero su atención volvía a la castaña, quien se dio vuelta como un rayo y subió las escaleras.

- ¡Hermione! -gritó Ron desesperado al ver a su amiga corriendo entre la multitud hacia su cuarto. ¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso?. No podía pensar con claridad, todo lo que podía hacer era sollozar con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar. Tirada en su cama trató de calmarse, pero no podía, sólo logró bajar el volumen de su llanto.

Luego de unos minutos, escuchó la puerta.

-¿Celosa, Herms?- dijo Lavender sonriente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola genteee!**

**Gracias por sus reviews.. paso a contestarles:**

**Lovelydeadgirl: Ola sisa! grax x tus reviews! jeje, segui el fiko como me dijiste y no se si esta bien, pero yo escribo lo ke me sale y si les gusta bien sino vayanse bien a la .. nah, joda P tkm sisa ) aki va el cap pa ti )**

**Hermione-friend: Gracias por tus reviews! Ya que pensabas que se estaba poniendo interesante, leelo que creo que te va a gustar. Espero que te guste, mejor dicho. Muchas gracias, disfrutalo!**

**Rosely: Gracias por tu RR, no importa ke no hayas dejado RR antes. Y perdón que no tuve tiempo de pasar por tus FF, te prometo que esta semana paso y te dejo muchos reviews!. Ojala disfrutes el capitulo!**

**MaRuZ: Ola ninia paheraa! ko ta uztedd? ia ze ke ia lesho el cap.. mas una parte del otro.. pero iwal espero ke te guste... ia lo termine, espero q te conectes pronto para ke veas como kedo O jeje.. aioz ninia )**

**jAnE-dArLiNg: Graaacias por tu review! me encanta ke te guste mi fic! aki tenez otro cap ) espero q te guste i dejame reviews a ver si te gusto!**

**o0kyoko0o: gracias por tu review, espero que tengas tiempo para leer este capítulo, y perdon pero el 6to va a ser un poquito mas larguito ( era totalmente necesario u.u.**

**Esther: Gracias! Sigue escribiemdome!**

**Rapsodia: O mechiiii como te amo ninia ) grax x bamkarme tamtas veces ke te pase mis caps! i sho tmb kiero verteee.. kiero ir al luna ( espero q te guste como esta kedando el fic !**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe: Graciaass! aki va otro capitulo para ke sigas leyendo ! )**

**Paissa: oolaa hnitooo! grax x tu GROSO review D Algun dia vas a ver ke cuando me shames te voy a atenderrrr i te voi a re kgar P**

**jeje.. tkm ) aioz!**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews.. sigan escribiendome y que disfruten el capítulo!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**5to capítulo**_

Al día siguiente, Hermione se levantó temprano para ir al desayuno. La noche anterior había sido agotadora. Gracias a tanto llorar, pudo dormirse rápido y de una manera muy profunda. Fue hacia el Gran Salón y se sentó en su lugar de siempre en la mesa Gryffindor. Miró tristemente a su comida y la ingirió con la menor cantidad de ganas que una persona puede tener. Luego de unos minutos, su amigo Harry llegó y se sentó en frente de ella.

- Herms... ¿puedes contarme qué demonios pasó ayer? - preguntó el morocho expresión de preoucpación.

- No pasó.. nada.- dijo ella, sin muchas ganas de explicar todo, porque sabía que lloraría otra vez.

- No me digas que no pasó nada, porque estoy seguro que algo pasó y quiero que me lo cuentes.- demandó Harry, sin mucha paciencia.

- ¡Que no pasó nada! ¡¿Qué no entiendes lo que digo!- gritó ella, con mucha menos paciencia.

- Está bien... no hay por qué gritar.- concluyó.

En ese momento, Ron entró al Gran Salón, cabizbajo y con una expresión de preocupación, culpa y tristeza que sólo a él le puede salir. Se sentó al lado de Harry y miró sus manos. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, sus orejas estaban al rojo vivo y combinaban con su pelo. Tomó un gran respiro para hablar, lo que produjo que sus manos temblaran del exceso de nervios.

- H-her-m-mione - tartamudeó.- cre-creo que tengo que.. que darte explicaciones so-sobre ayer--

- ¡NO TIENES NADA QUE EXPLICARME! - interrumpió Hermione, sin darse cuenta que se había puesto de pie muy rápido y que su voz había sido muchísimo más alta de lo que pretendía. Todo el colegio se quedó en silencio y la miró.- ¡¿POR QUÉ MEJOR NO TE VAS CON TU NUEVA NOVIA A DARSE BESITOS POR EL COLEGIO!- sintió lágrimas cayendo furiosamente por sus mejillas. No le importaba. Se sentía lo suficientemente enojada como para que no le importase. Luego de esto se dirigió hacia la puerta del salón y cerró la puerta fuertemente mientras todo el colegio la miraba, expectantes.

Ron salió tras ella lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa, estás loca!- le preguntó cuando la alcanzó, agarrándola del brazo.

-¡Déjame, Ron!- dijo Hermione soltando su brazo del de Ron.

- ¡No, no te dejaré hasta que sepa qué te pasa...

- ¡Nada, no me pasa nada! - dijo. _"¡¿Qué pasa! ¡Tú sabes bien qué me pasa!"_ pensó.

-¡No, no lo sé, tendrás que decírmelo!

- ¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA!- _"¡TE AMO, ESO ME PASA, TE AMO Y NO PUEDO VERTE CON LAVENDER!"_

- Sí, algo te pasa, lo sé...

- Eres un idiota, déjame en paz- _"Por favor, no te vayas"_

- Pero--

-¡QUE TE VAYAS! - _"No, no te vayas, te quiero conmigo!"_

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ME VOY! ¡SI TANTO ME QUIERES LEJOS TUYO VOY A BUSCAR ALGUIEN QUE ME QUIERA CERCA! ¡¡COMO LAVENDER!- al decir esto, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Estaba colérico, enojado, acelerado, necesitaba descargar su furia contra lo que fuere. Se fue a caminar donde sus piernas lo lleven. Caminó y caminó hasta que sus piernas le dolían fuertemente y su cabeza había pasado por todo pensamiento posible.

------

Hermione estaba dolida, lo que le había dicho era como una puñalada en el corazón. Se fue corriendo a la sala común tan rápido como sus piernas podían correr. Se echó en el primer sillón que encontró y sollozó más fuerte que nunca. Lloró y lloró por horas, pensando que Ron nunca la amaría y que sólo la quería a Lavender. El tiempo le parecía no pasar. Le dolía el corazón, el alma, y hasta el aire que respiraba. Perdía las ganas de vivir. Después de lamentarse por mucho tiempo, se quedó dormida en el sillón, ya que la pelea y llorar tanto la agotaba de más.

------

Ron se dirigió a la sala común, ya cansado y sin muchas ganas de vivir. Al llegar, vió al amor de su vida durmiendo en un sillón, tenía los ojos rojos y su cara pálida. Ahora le parecía más hermosa que nunca. Levantó su cabeza suavemente, se sentó en el sillón y volvió a colocar su cabeza en su regazo. Luego agarró la manta y la cubrió.

- Si supieras cuanto te amo - dijo tristemente acariciándole la cabeza.


	6. Chapter 6

**oolaaa gemte!**

**aki subo el 6to cap.. como dije es mas largo, pero el 7mo es mas o menos como este o un poquito menos largo**

**Paso a contestar los reviews:**

**Paissa: Hnitooo ) sha se ke sha leiste esta cap... pero iwal te temgo ke konteztar tu groso review para dezirte lo groso ke sos i lo grosa ke soi sho con mi groso fic (?) xD jaja, tkm ) grax x leer mi FF P**

**o0kyoko0o: jaja, si, me encanta cuando la gente pregunta por qué se complikan las cosas xD pero we.. siempre la respuesta es la misma!... o si encontras un fic sin complikaciones, lo leerias? al menos yo no P Grax x tu review, i seguro van a haber un par más de capítulos de esta "complicada parejita", asi ke preparate xD**

**Hermione-friend: Más romanticismo para vos ) gracias por tu review!**

**jAnE-dArLiNg: Aki subo otro cap! ) lo voy a continuar mas! gracias por tu RR!**

**KarlitaMalfoy: Karliz...! STATS ) jeje, mi vidaaa, Draco no va a aparecer en este fic.. asi ke no te emocionesss! ) te amo niniaaa grax x bamkarmeee **

**mini-misty: me encanta ke te guste mi fic! espero poder estar explotando el potencial de mi fic como se debe.. sino me mato xD Por cierto.. todos odiamos a Parvati y Lavender.. por eso escribi lo que escribi... buenooo ojala te guste este cap! gracias por el review!**

**Gracias a todoss! en 3 o 4 dias subo el proximo capítulo, espero tener mas reviews antes de subir otra vez!**

**aiooooz, disfruten!**

_**6to Capítulo**_

Ron la llevó a Hermione a su habitación, ya que no quería que nadie la viera así si entraba a la sala común. La dejó sobre su cama delicadamente y se sentó a su lado. Estaba muy confundido, sabía desde hace mucho tiempo atrás que las mujeres eran difíciles de entender, que eran complicadas y muy sensibles... pero la reacción de Hermione fue demasiado, hasta en términos de mujeres. ¿Porqué lloraba? ¿Porqué tanto?.

No le importaba que Seamus, Dean o Neville entraran, ya nada le importaba. Sólo _ella._ La miraba mientras dormía. Se sentía culpable por haberla hecho llorar, por hablerla hecho _sufrir_. Ahora ella dormía plácidamente y su cara había vuelto a su color normal, pero él igual se sentía culpable.

No sabía qué haría si Hermione se despertara en ese momento. No había pensado qué decirle. Ella obviamente no quería escucharlo, no quería verlo. Eso lo hacía sentirse peor, pero ahora que la había dejado en su habitación no la iba a llevar de nuevo a la sala común.

-----------

Hermione despertó otra vez con ardor en los ojos. Estaba cómoda, tapada con frazadas y sábanas. No podía recordar bien lo que había pasado el día anterior, ni porqué estaba donde estaba. Poco a poco, su vista dejó de nublarse y comenzó a ver bien. Estaba en una cama con doseles de terciopelo, parecida a la suya, pero esta habitación era diferente. Tenía pósters de los Chudley Cannons en las paredes. Ella había visto esos pósters, ¿pero dónde?. De pronto su estómago dio un vuelco. Ya sabía donde estaba. Dio vuelta su cabeza lentamente y lo vio. Ron estaba en una silla junto a su cama, incómodamente dormido.

_"¡Estoy en la _cama_ de Ron!" _pensó._"¡¿Qué hago acá!. Yo hoy estaba en el desayuno y... oh.". _De a poco iba recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana. Miró su reloj: eran las 3 de la tarde. Se había perdido el almuerzo y estaba cerca de la hora de la cena.

Ron cabeceó y se despertó de golpe. Vió a Hermione recostada en su cama despierta.

-Eh... Hola.- dijo ella.

-Hola. ¿Dormiste bien?- dijo él, desesperado por conversación

-Sí.. dormí.. bien.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- No sé.. hambrienta, creo.

- Oh, cierto. Te traje esto.- se dio vuelta y de la cama contigua sacó una gran bandeja llena de comida.

-Gracias.. no tenías--

- No, pero como te veías.. alterada... creí que debería dejarte dormir.. y sabía que tendrías hambre.. asi que.. ¡No me mires asi! ¡Sólo come!- dijo al ver que Hermione lo miraba con un pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione comenzó a comer su comida felizmente. Ron la miraba tiernamente.Luego de comer una porción de tarta de verduras, Hermione apartó su plato y miró a Ron tan de repente que éste se sonrojó. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo.

- Hermione, tengo algo que decirte- dijo el pelirrojo, volviéndose mas rojo que antes. De a poco se acercaba a la castaña, moviendo disimuladamente la silla.

- Bueno, decime. ¿Qué es?- dijo ella. Entendiendo lo que él hacía, se acercaba muy lentamente al borde de la cama, hablando cada vez mas bajo, hasta llegar al susurro.

- Yo.. eh... bueno. Yo.. este.. lo que pasa es que yo te-- estaba a punto de decir la última palabra cuando Harry entró por la puerta distraídamente. Harry levantó la vista y los vio a sus dos amigos aproximadamente a un centímetro de distancia uno del otro y de repente sintió una enorme culpa e incomodidad.

- Hola... ¡Oh! ¿Interrumpo algo?- Aunque sabía la respuesta, él quería saber qué dirían ellos, sólo por diversión.

- No, nada. Absolutamente nada.- dijo Hermione acomodándose en la cama, ya que se había movido demasiado hacia el borde.

- Sólo hablábamos sobre.. las tareas que hay para mañana.- acotó Ron, sabiendo que era totalmente imposible que él pudiera estar hablando sobre eso. Y luego le vino a la mente una excusa- Bueno, tú sabes como es Hermione de molesta con la tarea-- y entonces se arrepintió haberlo dicho estando Hermione presente, quien lo miró con una expresión que mezclaba sorpresa y dolor.

-Que yo..¿Yo soy molesta?- respondió con un hilo de voz.

-No, no quise-- perdón, no lo quería decir así

-¡Pero lo hiciste!- Hermione se levantó de su cama y salió de la habitación de los hombres. Bajó las escaleras y se fue a su habitación.

Se había enojado mucho con Ron. Ya se sabía que ella era insistente con sus tareas, pero lo hacía por _su_ bien. Y de ahí a que la llame molesta... hay más que un paso.

Un par de horas más tarde se dirigió al Gran Salón. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre y pronto después fue acompañada por sus dos amigos. Estuvieron los tres en silencio, hasta que un segundo después, Lavender se sentó al lado de Ron. Hermione la miró amenazadoramente, pero ella se limitó a sonreirle. Ron estaba confundido y nervioso. Lavender cambió su expresión a triunfante, cuando le agarró suavemente la mano al pelirrojo y se acercó un poco más.

- Ronnie ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, amor?

- Eh, bien...- respondió, sin entender- Lav, ¿por qué me llamas amor?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Ayer en la sala común me dijiste que me amabas y me besaste.- dijo dulcemente- Amor, ¿te sientes bien?

Al oír esto, Hermione comenzó a mirar a su plato tratando de contener las lágrimas. Cuando vio esto, Ron supo que tenía que reaccionar.

-¡Yo no hice nada de eso! ¡Estás totalmente loca!- dijo, poniéndose de pie y soltando su mano de la de ella.

- ¡Pero.. amorcito... no me hagas esto! - dijo ella, tratando de parecer convincente.

- ¡TE DIGO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ! ¡YO NO TE AMO Y NUNCA TE AMÉ! ¡¡SÓLO AMO A HERMIONE!- Su cara palideció y sus orejas se pusieron rojas como su pelo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se quedó congelado, no podía moverse.

- Ron... ¿eso.. es verdad?- dijo Hermione, todavía llorando.

-Sí... sí lo es.- murmuró Ron. De repente, lo único que pudo hacer fue girar sobre sus talones y salir caminando rápido y cabizbajo hacia la puerta dejando una sorprendida Hermione todavía sentada en la mesa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No sabía bien como terminar este capítulo... algunos me dicen que fue muy repentino, pero ya verán que las cosas no pasan tan rápido... opinen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaaa**

**jeje, aki temgo el cap 7... keria tener el 8 ya listo para saber si tenia ke modificarlo o no, pero bueno.**

**me dijeron que sí.. que fue un poco repentino... pero como me dijeron que estaba bien lo deje así.**

**Aparentemente, por lo que tengo hecho hasta ahora, no solo hay cap 8... hay cap 9... i sigue despues de esto. Quiero desarrollar más lo H/G, asi que va a tomar tiempo y estoy empezando a acostumbrarme a esto de escribir :D**

**Paso a contestar los reviews!**

**alDuz: Mi amor! Mi vida! Mi corazon! Gracias por leer mi fic :) te amooo!**

**crysaniaMalfoy: gracias por leerlo! perdon que no te lo conteste con un reply pero ya que estaba aca pense que sería más cómodo. Me encanta tu fic y espero que subas rapido!**

**Lovelydeadgirl: Sisa, te kiero aunke me pomgaz RR asi... shamame asi bololeamozz :D**

**MaRuZ: io tmb te odio :) ojala termines el fic ese rapido asi te das cuenta de lo ke pasa, es demasiado weno!**

**Para Rosely, jAnE-dArLiNg, hermione weasley, Hermione-Friend y natty: Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por leer mi fic x) **

**Feliz Navidad a todos )**

**Nanusha :)**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

Cuando Hermione logró volver en sí, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado y salió rápidamente hacia las puertas del Gran Salón. Estaba decidida, buscaría a Ron, le diría todo lo que siente y serían felices. No lo encontraba. _"No importa, ya lo encontraré"_ pensó para sí. Mientras tanto, se entretenía pensando en las palabras que usaría cuando se le declarara. Ya lo había pensado todo: cuando lo viera, le dirá que lo ama, él le dirá que también la ama y le dará un apasionado beso como siempre lo soñó. A veces se distraía tratando de imaginar la escena y tenía que obligarse a volver de sus sueños despiertos.

Aunque buscó incansablemente por Ron, no lo pudo encontrar. Había buscado por los pasillos, en su habitación, en el lago, hasta le había preguntado a Hagrid si lo había visto, pero nada. A las 9, decidió volver a la Sala Común, si no lo encontraba allí, entonces se iría a dormir.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, le dijo la contraseña apresuradamente y entró. Después de mirar cada sillón, silla y centímetro cuadrado de la sala, le preguntó a Harry si lo había visto.

-No, la verdad que no lo vi... ¿Por qué no vas y descansas? Mañana seguro lo vas a ver.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Bueno, mejor me iré a dormir. Si lo ves, por favor dile que quiero hablar con el. ¿Si?

-No te preocupes, lo haré.- Le aseguró el morocho y se despidió. Hermione se dirigió a su habitación, un tanto preocupada. _"¿Dónde estará?"_ pensó. Se cambió y se fue a acostar. En realidad fue en vano, ya que seguía pensando en Ron. Imaginaba lugares donde podía estar, qué habría hecho al salir del Gran Salón esa noche y por qué. Trataba de convencerse de que se había ido a dormir y Harry no lo había visto, pero ella hacía rato había ido a su habitación y el no estaba. _"Sólo nos desencontramos. Ya deja de pensar en él y duérmete, o mañana tendrás ojeras y no aguantarás el sueño en la clase."_ Con esto, se dio vuelta y cerró los ojos intentando dormir.

------

Ron había estado deambulando por el colegio. Había visto varias veces a Hermione caminando por allí, a veces distraída, y la había evitado. Se había escondido de ella como un cobarde por miedo a lo que ella tenía que decirle. Sí, era un cobarde. Era lo único que pensaba y sabía que Hermione nunca querría a alguien como él. Se sentía terriblemente mal consigo mismo. Más tarde en la noche se dirigió a la sala común, donde Harry jugaba al ajedrez con Ginny.

-Ron, Hermione te estuvo buscando por todo el colegio. Dice que quiere hablar contigo.- le informó Harry, tratando de evitar decirle que era un idiota y que debía hablar con ella. Ginny le había dicho que deje a su hermano estropear las cosas, sino cuando lo ayudaran las estropearía igual y les echaría la culpa.

-Ah.. gracias por avisarme. Creo que me voy a la cama.

-Bueno, yo voy más tarde. Me quedaré aquí jugando con Ginny.- Ron estaba por dirigirse a la escalera, cuando paró en seco. Empezó a procesar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir. Ron sabía que él gustaba de su hermana y dejarlos solos no le pareció una buena idea.-Eeh... ¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-Necesito que vengas conmigo, tengo que hablar algo urgente contigo.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?

-La verdad.. sí. Es de vida o muerte- _"Tu vida es la que depende de esto.."_ pensó.

-Bueno, está bien.- respondió de muy mala gana. Se dirigió junto al pelirrojo a su habitación y se sentaron los dos en sus respectivas camas.-Bueno.. ¿Qué es lo urgente?

-Nada.- dijo cambiándose a sus pijamas.

-¿Cómo que nada?- contestó el morocho, sorpendido.

-Es sólo que no quería que estuvieras solo con Ginny.

-¿Y yo que haría con Gin...-- ¡Eres un malpensado! ¡Yo nunca intentaría algo con tu hermana!

-Yo confío en ti, Harry... pero no en tus hormonas.- dicho esto, se metió en su cama e intentó dormir, evitando lo que su amigo le dijera, pero éste no dijo palabra.

---------------------

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue a desayunar y encontró a Harry y a Ginny hablando.

-Hola... ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó ella, sin darles tiempo ni de responderle el "Hola".

-Vino más temprano, ya se fue.- respondió Harry.- ¿Raro, no?

-Muy raro. Ron nunca se despertó más temprano de lo que debiera, ni abandonó el desayuno más temprano tampoco.- dijo hermione, totalmente extrañada. No podía pensar ni una razón por la cual Ron actuara así. Desde hacía horas que no lo veía.

----------------------

Todo el resto del día, Ron evitó a Hermione. Entraba a las clases lo mas tarde posible, salía lo más rápido posible y se iba a algún lugar donde ella no lo encontrara. Le dolía verla. No la quería mirar a los ojos, o se moriría. Él pensaba que ella nunca lo querría, desde el cuarto año pensaba que sólo querría estar con alguien seguro, varonil y popular, como lo era Viktor Krum.

Evitando a Hermione tenía que también evitar a Harry. Se sentía solo, tenía que hablar con alguien, pero a la vez estaba decidido a seguir ignorando a Hermione. No tenía dónde ir... con quién hablar. No sabía cuándo volvería a hablarle. Sólo sabía que no debía hablarle. Ni las razones de porqué no le hablaba las tenía claras.

En la hora de la cena, fue a buscar su comida y se dirigió rápidamente a su dormitorio, donde se quedó. Cuando Harry, Dean, Seamus y Neville llegaron, el se acostó para que creyeran que estaba dormido.

-----------------------

Hermione, tarde en la noche, decidió escribirle una carta. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba y cuánto quería estar con él. Intentó varias veces escribirle algo como ella había pensado que se declararía, pero a la segunda o tercera oración quedaba insatisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo y tiraba el pedazo de pergamino a la basura. Despues de infinitos intentos, la castaña se rindió y se fue a dormir. Estaba decidida, Ron le hablaría dentro de muy poco; pero cada minuto que pasaba se le hacía una eternidad y cada vez perdía un poco más de esperanza.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pregunta para el proximo capítulo: ¿incluyo la carta o no?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoooolaaa**

**actualizo otra vez, pero me tarde 5 dias :P**

**Tuve 8 reviews, yo creo q ta bien :)**

**Bueno, el cap 9 sha esta listo, es bastaaaaaante largo, pero quiero tener el cap 10 antes de actualizar para ver si le tengo ke cambiar algo.**

**ahora contesto los reviews:**

**Rapsodia: meeeeech, io no te lo paso x mail, vos me pusiste en tus alerts xD jeje grax ninia hermosa por ser como sos :) i tmb x leerme el fic :D Te amo!**

**Hermione-Friend: y sí... si siguiera estando solo si se volveria un poko solo, recordá que no hubo muchos momentos en que Ron se quedaba solo, y especialmente sin Hermione, porque peleas grandes de ignorarse las tuvo con Harry. Gracias por tu review!**

**LovelyDeadGirl: Ola mi sisa Andromeda :) aki la Bellatrix :P ud sha habia leido lo ke seguia, asi ke pa ke habla? las vakaciones de navidad vienen despues del cap 10, sha lo pemze :P asi ke preparese pa muchos caps mas xD Grax sisa imperdonable por el review :)**

**crysaniaMalfoy: No van a perder más tiempo :) no te preocupes.. grax x tu review, espero ke actualices promtito tu fic o voi a desesperar (?)**

**o0kyoko0o: Me pareció que la carta era no muy interesante, y ke habia otra manera mejor de juntarlos, como los gritos :D jeje gracias x tu review, espero ke te guste el chappie :D**

**paulis weasley: No incluí la carta pero igual en capitulos siguientes van a hablar de los sentimientos, creo. En fin, gracias por tu review y espero ke te guste el cap :)**

**no los dejo esperando mas :P**

**aki ta el cap**

**beshoz :)**

**Nanusha**

**---**

_**Capítulo 8**_

Cuatro días después del incidente en el Gran Salón, Hermione perdió su última gota de esperanza. Durante ese tiempo, Ron la había ignorado de manera violenta. Dos días atrás, Hermione había intentado hablarle, pero en cuanto pronunció su nombre, el pelirrojo miró hacia otro lado y se fue corriendo.Y en la clase de Transformaciones, cuando pasó cerca de ella para ir a su asiento, corrió el que estaba en su camino y apuró el paso, para cuando llegar distraerse sacando los materiales o lo que fuere. La castaña se sentía triste, frustrada y confundida. _"¿Porqué no quiere escucharme? ¡Yo lo amo! No tengo una duda de ello."_

Los últimos días los había pasado con Harry y Ginny, pero no eran tan divertidos como cuando Ron estaba con ellos. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su forma de ser, su forma de comer.. siempre tan graciosa e inmunda. Extrañaba sus chistes que la hacían reir hasta que le dolía la cabeza. Podía nombrar cada cosa sobre él que extrañaba y no parar por horas. Podía escribir un libro sobre todo eso.. y más.

Harry y Ginny gustaban uno del otro, pero nunca se lo confesaron. Hermione se encontraba en la eterna escena del "¡Díganselo ya y dejense de molestar!" de la que repetidas veces tenía que irse por hartarse o incomodarse. Por supuesto, era su frustración amorosa la que provocaba tal desprecio por esas situaciones. Quería pasar por todo eso, por esos momentos tan incómodos, tan tiernos, inexpresivos, inútiles y estúpidos con todo su corazón. Quería tenerlo a Ron cerca. Quería dejar de extrañarlo.

-------

Ron se sentía estúpido, tarado, idiota... todos los insultos posibles del mundo que no pudieran ser dirigidos a Malfoy se los dirigió a sí mismo. Ni siquiera tenía una razón válida e irrefutable sobre el porqué de ignorarla. Nuevamente, su única razón era la cobardía. La cobardía lo dejó solo, sin compañía. Lo único que podía hacer en los últimos días era evitar a Hermione y sentir vergüenza de sí mismo.

Era viernes en la mañana. La primera clase era Encantamientos. Ron estaba sentado en los asientos de atrás, como lo había hecho en todas las clases de esa semana. En la clase del Profesor Flitwick podía distraerse un poco más, ya que siendo tan pequeño, el profesor pocas veces podía ver lo que pasaba en los asientos de atrás. Estaba concentrado en otra cosa, muy diferente a los encantamientos de aparición... se concentraba en ella. Éste fue el año en el que se dio cuenta que su "amiga" se estaba convirtiendo en una... mujer.También había notado los efectos de sus hormonas, que provocaban que el cuerpo de Hermione ya no sea algo que podría pasar desapercibido para él. Hasta este punto, esa perfecta y frágil anatomía se había convertido en más que un entretenimiento de muchas horas de duración.Sus ojos no podían despegarse de ella, recorrerla y estudiarle cada centímetro.

-------

La campana sonó después de una clase muy aburrida y poco productiva. Hermione se levantó de su asiento para juntar sus cosas y lo vio al pelirrojo mirándola. No habían tenido contacto visual en más de una semana. Ella lo miró nostálgica, buscando en él la mirada que le dijera algo más.

En cuanto Hermione comenzó a acercarse a donde él estaba, el chico se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Se levantó casi derribando el pupitre, juntó sus cosas en tiempo récord y mientras se iba, escuchó una voz muy familiar que lo hizo tener escalofríos.

-YO TAMBIÉN, RON. YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO.- gritó Hermione inconscientemente. Quería que lo que había dicho parara el dolor que sentía, que parara esta... ridiculez. Su voz parecía haberse perdido; los sonidos de los alumnos de alrededor, que aparentemente no habían notado la escena, habían desaparecido para ellos dos.

El momento parecía eterno. Los dos estaban congelados, Ron todavía de espaldas a ella. Alrededor de lo que Hermione sintió como 1800 horas después, lo vió a su amado seguir su camino. Él estaba totalmente confundido. La situación era completamente clara: Él la ama, y ella a él. ¿Qué había que hacer ahora? Ese momento de incomodidad fue cortado ya que sus piernas reaccionaron primero que todo e hicieron lo único que él sabe hacer: escapar.

Hermione actuó. No lo perdería otra vez. Corrió para alcanzarlo y le agarró el antebrazo. Ron trató de zafarse, pero en cuanto tiró, la castaña tiró más fuerte que él. Haciendo esto, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo sumergió en un profundo y sincero beso.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wiii opineeen, les gusta? no les gusta? Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaaa!**

**Peeerrrrdoooon perdon perdon i mil perdones massss**

**Esta kosa no me actualizaba x( **

**I ademas... se me rompio la pc u.u no voy a poder subir con tanta frecuencia como kisiera, pero weno…**

**No los retraso mas, les dejo el cap i espero ke les guste x)**

**xBellatrix**

**x A v a d a K e d a v r a ! x**

_**Capítulo 9**_

Ron y Hermione no querían que el beso terminara. El pelirrojo la había agarrado por la cintura a la castaña y ella a él por los hombros. Parecía como si fueran dos piezas de un rompecabezas que encajaran perfectamente bien uno con el otro. Ambos sentían un calor recorrer sus cuerpos lenta y dulcemente. Al finalmente soltarse, se miraron a los ojos.

-Mione, ¿Te das cuenta de que tendremos que cambiar nuestra historia para que yo no parezca un cobarde?- dijo Ron graciosamente.

-Ya todos saben lo que eres, amor.- espetó Hermione, vocalizando tímidamente la última palabra.

Todavía estaban muy juntos. Podían sentir su respiración entrecortada y nerviosa. No podían creer lo que pasaba. Después de tantos días de ignorar, rechazar, evadir... había llegado el momento de sus vidas que habían esperado subconscientemente por tantos años. Se soltaron pero seguían abrazados por la cintura. Caminaron por el colegio hasta llegar al Gran Salón a la hora del almuerzo. Se sentaron los dos en su lugar de siempre, donde ya estaban Harry y Ginny.

-¡Hola!- dijo Ron sonando lo más feliz que podía. Entrelazó su mano con la de Hermione bajo la mesa, lo que provocó que su corazón se acelerara y sus orejas se enrojecieran.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa de sospecha.

-Bueno, eh.. nosotros..-- este..- empezó Ron, tratando de sacar de adentro las palabras para explicar lo que acababa de pasar.

-No se preocupen- interrumpió Harry - Ya sé lo que pasó. Yo los ví.

-Jaja, ¡Qué alivio!

Durante la cena, siguieron hablando de otros temas como si nada hubiera pasado. En un momento, Harry accidentalmente puso su mano sobre la de Ginny, la cual estaba sobre la mesa. Ambos se sobresaltaron de tal manera que al retirar sus manos rápidamente golpearon platos y tiraron fuentes con comida. Inmediatamente empezaron a juntar el desastre que habían hecho. Por el resto de la noche, cada vez que sus miradas chocaban, rebotaban hacia el lado opuesto y sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado.

-Tal vez dentro de poco puedan tener lo que nosotros tenemos.- dijo Hermione a Ron, con una mirada cómplice. Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron aún más y sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

-Oh, Dios. Espero que no, Herms.- respondió Ron, ya que había pasado toda la tarde sin quitarle las manos de encima a Hermione y cada cinco minutos la besaba. El solo pensar el concepto "Harry y Ginny juntos" lo hacía olvidar toda la felicidad que había alrededor y generar un odio inocente hacia Harry.

-Me encanta tu faceta protectora.- dijo Hermione pícaramente.

-¿En serio? Entonces, si quieres... te protejo un rato.- contestó Ron en un tono bajo y seductor.

-¡Cómo no decirle no a eso!- al decir esto, Hermione acercó su cara a la del pelirrojo y se sumergieron en un apasionado beso. Ron la agarró por la cintura y acercó su cuerpo al de él. Inmediatamente, Hermione colocó suavemente sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su amado y suavemente fue bajando hasta llegar al final de su espalda. Ron sonrió levemente dentro del beso a causa de ese movimiento.

-Ejem.. ¿Les importaría irse a un hotel?- dijo Harry incómodo por la situación, aunque feliz por sus amigos.

-Ya que a ustedes no nos entienden... por ahora, mejor nos vamos por algo de privacidad al dormitorio.- dijo Ron, en su mayoría sonrientemente, pero desapareciendo la sonrisa en el "por ahora". Se dirigieron los dos al dormitorio de Ron para continuar lo que habían empezado.

----------------

Al día siguiente, durante la tarde, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron juntas en la habitación de Hermione para charlar. Parvati y Lavender se habían ido a buscar "entretenimiento de fin de semana", y como a la pelirroja y la castaña realmente no les interesaba qué hicieran ellas para divertirse, se quedaron donde estaban.

-Dime, ¿Cómo va todo contigo y mi hermano?- preguntó Ginny interesada.

-Maravillosamente bien. De verdad nunca me imaginé que me pasara algo así.- y tratando de sonar casual, agregó - ¿Y tú con Harry?

-¿Qué? Yo-- Él-- Nosotros...-- respondió Ginny sorprendida.

-Vamos, no tienes nada que esconder. Sé que gustas de él, y sé que él tiene algo por tí.

-Bueno... eh... La verdad...- respiró profundo antes de seguir - Anoche pasó... algo.

-¡¿Cómo que algo! ¡Cuéntame!

-Anoche estabamos hablando sobre cuán bien estaban ustedes dos, y cuánto nos alegraba que por fin, y por el bien de todos - Hermione le lanzó una rápida mirada asesina- estén juntos. Y.. cuando se fueron a su habitación, Harry pensó que hasta que no salieras de allí (Lo cual ocurrió bien tarde..) él no podría entrar. Decidí quedarme con él haciéndole compañía hasta que él pudiera ir a dormir, así que me senté al lado de él en el sillón. - Ginny recibió una sonrisa sospechosa de su "cuñada"- Hablamos por mucho tiempo sobre cualquier cosa, pero al final me preguntó cómo me iba con el chico que le había dicho que estaba saliendo y yo le conté lo que pasó.- Hacía varios meses atrás, Ginny tuvo que terminar con él porque se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Harry.- Y luego me preguntó si tenía alguien en mente o si estaba saliendo con alguien, a lo que le respondí: "En este momento, me gusta alguien... lo conozco hace mucho, pero no sé si el me ve como una mujer o como una niña"

-¡Oh, Dios! ¿Qué te respondió?

-Dijo que... "Es un tonto si te ve como una niña, porque ya te convertiste en una mujer... en una muy linda"

-Merlín, no conocía esa faceta de Harry- al decir esto, la castaña se rió fuertemente.

-Pero... hay algo más.

-¿Más? ¡¿Hay mas! ¡CUENTALO, YA!

-Bueno, si te calmas te lo cuento- Hermione respiró profundamente y sonrió para demostrarle que se había calmado- Lo que pasó es que... cuando me dijo eso... nos besamos.

-¡Wow! ¿Él te besó o tu a él?

-Fue mutuo, creo.

-¿Y qué va a pasar después de esto?

-No sé, porque después del beso no supimos qué decir... y yo me fuí.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Genes, genes, genes... Ron y Ginny deberían recibir clases de cómo reaccionar en diferentes situaciones xD**

**¿Les gusta? Opinen:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Perdón, perdón y mil perdones massss**

**ustedes me conocen, yo no soy de tardar para subir los caps!**

**espero que les guste este...**

**todavia tengo ke terminar el 11... mucho no me convence pero creo q esto les va a gustar**

**y tambien voy a cambiar el tema de Lavender, me salio medio mal, no les parece?**

**no los retemgo mas, los dejo con el cap :)**

**xBellatrix**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Capítulo 10**_

-¡¿QUÉ! - gritó Hermione al escuchar lo que le había dicho Ginny

- Que... me fui. Pensé que sería... no sé, fue lo único que pude hacer.- respondió la pelirroja deprimentemente.

-Como se nota que eres de la familia de Ron - dijo Hermione, resistiendo la risa.

-Oh, dios. Sabía que me iban a comparar con ese... idiota

-¡Hey! Cuidado con lo que le dices a mi Ronnie.

-No hables así de el, me dan nauseas.

-Bueno...- rodó sus ojos ante el comentario - ¿Y si vamos a buscarlos?

-¡No! ¿Qué hago si me ve Harry?

-No seas tonta, tienes que decirle lo que sientes.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, tú ya se lo dijiste sabiendo que él ya te quería.

-Bueno, sí, pero igual no fue tan fácil. Así que irás hasta allí y le dirás al tonto de Harry que lo amas y que te quieres casar con él y tener hijos.- dijo riéndose ruidosamente.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-Está bien, pero iremos igual.- La agarró a Ginny del brazo y literalmente la arrastró hasta la sala común. Al ver que no estaban allí, fueron al cuarto de los chicos (Ginny a rastras).

Al entrar, Ron y Harry miraron hacia la puerta rápidamente. Ron sonrió y Harry dirigió su mirada a la arruga del cobertor de su cama con sus mejillas al rojo vivo. Ginny hizo lo mismo mirando el piso. Hermione se dirigió hacia la cama de Ron, donde su dueño estaba recostado.

-Hola amor - dijo Hermione sensualmente, para luego darle un beso y sentarse al lado de él. Después de sentir demasiado silencio, Hermione se dio vuelta y la vio a Ginny extremadamente ruborizada y mirando tanto al piso que cualquiera pensaría que explotaría alguna baldoza o algo asi. Luego dirigió la mirada a Harry y lo vio jugueteando nerviosamente con la misma arruga del cobertor igualmente ruborizado.-Hay que hacer algo con estos dos, sino Ginny se va a convertir en ti.-susurró para que solo lo oyera Ron.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Ron confundido.

-Harry, ¿No le has dicho que pasó? - Harry se ruborizó más al darse cuenta que Hermione ya sabía.

-¿Que pasó qué? ¡¿Porqué siempre soy el último en enterarme!- Hermione le contó lo que necesitaba saber en su oído. Ron primero pareció sorprendido, luego enojado al escuchar la parte del beso y luego se rió- Ginny, tu mucho me dirás que soy un idiota, pero parece que tú también.- Ginny rodó sus ojos y salió de la habitación muy triste. Harry levantó la vista y también se puso triste.

-Harry, ¡ve a buscarla!- le dijo Hermione.

-No quiero...- contestó él casi sin voz.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, vé y dile lo que sientes!- Esta vez fue Ron el que habló, lo que sorprendió a ambos en la habitación, ya que Ron era extremadamente celoso con su hermana.

-¡Ella no me quiere! ¡No hay punto en decirselo!

-Son estupideces. ¿Cómo sabes que no te quiere?- preguntó Hermione un poco harta.

-Porque...- hizo un silencio de dolor - me dijo que le gustaba alguien que conocia hace mucho y--

-¡Se refería a ti, idiota!

-Pero...

-¡"Pero" nada! ¿Qué no ves que gusta de ti? El que conoce hace mucho es a ti, te conoce desde su primer año.- Harry la miró sin saber si creerle o no- ¿También te dijo que no sabía si la consideraba una niña o una mujer, no? - Harry asintió -Bueno, como eres el mejor amigo de su hermano y te gustaba Cho, que era mas grande que tú, ella creía que la veías como una nena. Además, recuerda qué paso después que le dijiste que tú la veías como una mujer.

Harry bajó la cabeza inexpresivo. No sabía qué creer. Obviamente, Hermione era su mejor amiga, algo parecido a una hermana, y nunca le diría una mentira; era amiga de Ginny, por lo que compartía sus pensamientos y sentimientos y por último, era una chica, y como siempre, sabía muy bien lo que pasaba en la situación y qué debía hacer.

-¡Ya ve a buscarla!- ordenó la castaña

-Eh, bueno... iré. Creo que no puede ser más difícil que cuando le dije lo que sentía a Cho...

-Bien, ahora apúrate o no te dejaré hablarle nunca más a Ginny- Ron dijo risueñamente. Al cerrarse la puerta de la habitación con Harry afuera, los dos sonrieron mirándose uno al otro.- Herms... tengo una sorpresa para ti esta noche... quiero que estés a las 10 en el quinto piso.

-¿Para qué?

-Te dije que es una sorpresa...

----------------------

Esa noche, Hermione fue al quinto piso, un poco preocupada de lo que Ron fuera a hacer. Después de buscarlo un largo rato, casi se rinde cuando...

-¿Sabes?- Hermione dio un respingo al escuchar una voz familiar que venía detras suyo.- Chicas tan lindas no deberían caminar a estas horas por aquí...- Ron le estaba susurrando al oído, y ella no se dio vuelta ni el se puso en frente de ella, sólo disfrutaban el momento- Podría pasarles algo malo y tendrían que ser rescatadas.

-¿Ah, sí?- Se dio vuelta- Y... ¿Quién me rescataría de esta peligrosa situación?

-Podría ser cualquier... pelirrojo, que te ame mucho y que tú ames. Alguien como yo.

-Hola mi amor- le dio un beso rápido - Alguien me dijo que hay algo para mí aquí, pero no puedo saber qué es. ¿Tú lo sabes?

-Puede ser, creo que está por aquí, pero me dijeron que te tienes que tapar los ojos antes de verlo.

-Oh...- Hermione puso cara de decepción y se tapó los ojos con las manos.

-Bien.. ven por aquí.

Al llegar al lugar, Hermione se destapó los ojos y contempló el lugar extremadamente feliz e impresionada. Estaban en el baño de prefectos, que aunque ella fuera una, nunca había estado allí. Había una gran cantidad de velas de todo tamaño alrededor de la bañera, que estaba llena de burbujas y pétalos de rosa.

-Por las barbas de Dumbledore... Ron, esto es hermoso. - masculló.

-Oh. No sabía qué hacer. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo y fue lo primero que pensé. Si no te gusta, nos volvemos a la sala común y si quieres me dices qué quieres hacer.

-¡No! ¡No quiero irme!

Entonces conjuraron trajes de baño (Por más que estuvieran en un baño, ninguno de los dos se mostraría desnudo), entraron a la bañera y Ron entró en pánico silencioso, no lo había pensado, pero ¿Qué harían luego?. Hermione reaccionó y lo besó profundamente. Ron le devolvió el beso. Pasaron un largo rato besándose en el agua cálida.

Sus cuerpos estaban ahora muy cerca uno del otro. Ron comenzó a acariciarle el cuerpo tímidamente, sin llegar a ninguna parte prohibida. Hermione se separó del beso suavemente y le besó el cuello al pelirrojo.

-Espera, Hermione, espera... ¿Estás segura?

-Totalmente.

-Pero no hice esto para presionarte, lo hice para... no sé, pero no para que te sientas obligada.

-No me siento obligada. Siempre pensé que eventualmente pasaría alrededor de esta edad y con alguien que realmente amara. El momento es perfecto, el ambiente es perfecto, tú eres perfecto.

-Pero realmente quiero que estés seg-- Hermione continuó besándolo dándole a entender a Ron que estaba realmente segura. Ron colocó su mano alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo a él. Desde ese momento, ya no había vuelta atrás. La temperatura había subido hasta las nubes y sus hormonas explotaban. Se necesitaban, se amaban, se deseaban. Entonces supieron que nunca se separarían, que los dos serían uno siempre.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**ñañaña final amorosoooo**

**se preguntaran ¿dieron el gran paso? i sho digo: siiii, lo dieron :)**

**opinen, les gusta!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Otra vez... perdón por no actualizar... ayer volví de mis vacaciones y estoy tratando de actualizar todo**

este capitulo es corto... muy corto. lo q pasa es q tenia q cortarlo ahi.. no se enojen u.u

en fin.. disfrutenlo

Trixie.

* * *

Capítulo 11

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación y trató de tranquilizarse sin éxito. Su cabeza trabajaba a mil revoluciones por minuto, pero no conseguía distinguir nada de lo que pensaba. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón, tendría que confesarle sus sentimientos algún día, lo que pospuso por mucho tiempo, pero ahora no podía negar que el momento era ahora y si seguía posponiéndolo terminaría perdiendo a Ginny.

"Está bien, iré y le diré que... -- Le diré...- " Su mente dejó de funcionar. No sabía qué decirle. En realidad, sabía muy bien qué era lo que quería expresar, pero no sabía cómo. Se decidió. No sabía qué le iba a decir, pero iba a decírselo. No le importaba la respuesta en ese momento, sólo le importaba sacarse ese peso de encima. Bajó las escaleras y miró alrededor a ver si la encontraba. En la sala común no estaba. Tampoco en el 7mo piso, ni en el 6to, y así hasta llegar a la planta baja. La encontró cerca de una escalera, entonces aprovechó la oportunidad. La agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia un rincón debajo de la escalera donde nadie los viera.

-¿Harry¡Harry¿Qué haces?- dijo Ginny confundida y un poco molesta.

-Eh.. Gin... T-te tengo q-que decir algo mu-muy importante- Tartamudeaba mucho. Sus nervios aumentaban.

-Harry¿Estás bien¿Pasa algo?- la pelirroja tenía una expresión preocupada. Harry estaba atragantándose con las palabras.

-Eh, si. Sí, estoy bien- Sus manos comenzaron a sudar – Lo que quería decir, Ginny, es que... yo...- Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. Desvió los ojos para el piso y siguió hablando, pero esta vez estaba tan ansioso por decírselo que salió demasiado rápido- Me gustas, Ginny, bueno, mas que gustarme como que te amo.- la pelirroja lo miró por un segundo como con cara pensativa, luego miró al suelo y soltó una pequeña risita que ni ella pudo justificar. Después de un instante, miró a Harry directamente a los ojos. Él estaba petrificado esperando una reacción, una respuesta que responda a la gran pregunta "¿Me amas o no?".

-Harry...- ella acarició su mejilla y él se sonrojó fuertemente.- Tú sabes que te quiero mucho. Y obviamente sabrás que lo último que haría sería herir tus sentimientos, pero... la verdad es que...- sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y miró hacia el suelo. Quitó su mano de su mejilla suavemente, respiró profundo y dijo: -No siento por ti lo que tu sientes por mi. Y porque esto pase no quiere decir que no podamos ser amigos, al contrario...- limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró con una ligera mueca de dolor. Hubo un pequeño silencio. Harry no podía hablar, sentía un nudo fuerte en su garganta y en su estómago.- ¿Harry? Harry, por favor, deci algo...

-No – Cada palabra que salía de su boca era como un corte profundo en el corazón- No.. creo que haya nada que decir.- le dirigió una pequeña sonrisita y se dirigió a su dormitorio lentamente. Ginny se quedó allí durante un rato simplemente dejando caer sus lágrimas, y Harry se sentó en su cama y no le dirigió la palabra a nadie.

* * *

**  
no se quejen de que el cap es corto.. no tenia mas para poner en este u.u**  



End file.
